


Empty Space

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Double Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, Grief, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are reasons Tifa and Cloud stay together, and most of them date back to an abandoned city and a green-eyed woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Space

Life goes on.

He never buys her flowers, and she never braids her hair. She keeps her skirts dark and above the knee, and he makes sure that when he picks up laundry detergent, it smells sugary or spicy. They hold each other late at night, split-knuckled fingers caressing sturdy, tough fighter’s muscles. They brighten up the old rooms with fruit bowls or new curtains, and Tifa says nothing at all when Marlene starts wearing her ribbon as a headband to hold back her chin-length hair.

Once, someone asked her what it was like to be married to Cloud Strife. She blinked, and said that she supposed that after all that they’d been through together, she probably saw him differently than most.

It’s even true. She sees him as someone who understands the shape of the hole in her life, because he’s got a gap the exact same shape. Like a silver-haired someone laid their lives on top of each other like pieces of cloth, and cut out a flower girl’s silhouette.

She stays with him because he knows what she’s lost, and he stays with her because she will never try to fill the void. And life goes on.


End file.
